


Picking Up Strays

by DoeOfTheWood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Euphemia is everyone's mom, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, She sees you suffering? She's your mom now, it's subtle but it's there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22548982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeOfTheWood/pseuds/DoeOfTheWood
Summary: James had always had a knack for picking up strays. The first summer after Hogwarts, he chatted happily to his mother about his first year and the friends he had made and the adventures they had.It did not surprise Euphemia when he asked if they could visit over the summer.
Kudos: 20





	Picking Up Strays

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is proof that you can be dormant in a fandom for over a decade and then BLAM! back up to your pre-hiatus levels of obsession.
> 
> This characterization of Euphemia is heavily influenced by Ask The Boy Who Lived on tumblr's characterization.

James had always had a knack for picking up strays. Before going to Hogwarts, he would most often come home from a day of playing outside, an injured or lost animal in his arms and a hopeful look in his eyes. He would present it to Euphemia with a soft, “Can we keep it?”

The first summer after Hogwarts, James chatted happily about his first year and the friends he had made and the adventures he had.

It did not surprise Euphemia when he asked if they could visit over the summer.

She held her breath when her son told her that he had become friends with a Black. All the Blacks she knew of were pure blood fanatics and acted like because they were on some list they were practically royalty. The Blacks always looked down on families like the Potters and Weasleys, calling them “blood-traitors” and other less savory things.

But when she met Sirius, she was pleasantly surprised. He said “please” and “thank you” and asked if he could go with her to the Muggle shops in the next town over, curiosity in his young eyes. She smiled kindly when he asked and said, “Of course, my dear.”

James pushed Sirius playfully, saying, “You’re making me look bad, prat.”

Sirius shoved him back and Lyall’s son, Remus, sighed and rolled his eyes, which went back to reading the book in his hands, as James and Sirius’ roughhousing continued. Peter watched from the other side of the table in amusement.

Sirius wanted to know everything about the Muggle shop. He’d grab things off the shelves to ask Euphemia about them. Euphemia thought nothing of it until she heard a loud crash at the other end of the aisle they were in.

She turned around to see Sirius standing guiltily, eyes averted, among the shattered glass of a light bulb. She rushed to him and reach her hand out to see if he had any injuries, but he flinched away from her when she reached for him and drew further within himself, as though to appear smaller. She withdrew her arm and adjusted her shawl.

“I’m sorry, Mrs. Potter,” he said, eyes still averted. She thought she could see them glistening with tears.

She gave him a small smile and felt pity for the poor boy. With family like his, she didn’t want to think about the trials he’d already been through. “Oh dear, it’s fine. Mistakes happen.” She held out her hand for him. “Let’s see if we can find those sweets that Remus likes so much.”

Sirius looked up at her, confused, and took her hand. It was then that she decided that she would show this boy any love that she could. As far as she was concerned, she had 2 sons now.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
